fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!'
Back at Ratigan's lair, the record was still playing, but Basil has still made no attempt to free everyone. Olivia was pushing at the cork, to no avail. Record: It's through so although it hurts I'll try to smile as I say goodbye So soon and isn't this... Dawson: Basil? Basil groans. Dawson: Basil! Basil: Oh, how could I have been so blind? Dawson: We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to- Basil: Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. (Scoffs) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap. Dawson: Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why- Dawson suddenly looks over to the record, which was skipping. Over Ratigan's continued "So long", Dawson continues to try and knock some sense into Basil. Dawson: Basil! The record! Basil: Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted! Dawson: Oh, Basil, please! Basil: Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of! Dawson is by now getting angry. Basil: Oh, ridiculed! Belittled! Dawson: That's enough! The record fixes itself, and the song continues. Time was running out... Dawson: Dash it all, Basil! The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?! Record: We know by now that time knows how to fly... Basil gives a weak chuckle. Basil: "Set it off now." He closed his eyes, but widens it, figuring out something. Basil: Set it... off... now. Basil finally has a plan. Dawson looks at Basil, horrified that his suggestion was actually taken.↲Basil: Ye...Yeah! Basil grins and chuckles maniacally. Basil: Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now! Dawson: Basil! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought- The song has ended, and the ball was on its way. Back in his true form, Basil quickly forms a plan. Basil: The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...(Mumbling)...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion (More mumbling) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!! The ball was getting closer. Dawson was ready, but terrified at what may be suicide. Basil: Get ready, Dawson...Steady... Dawson can barely muffle his panicked fear. Basil: Now! As Dawson yells, they hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads. The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at Basil and Dawson, flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them both. The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles Olivia's bottle, loosening the cork and sending her sailing through the air. As Dawson leans heavily against the anvil, Basil sheds his sailor costume and puts his brown jacket and his deerstalker cap back on. He puts one arm around Dawson and holds the other arm out in the air. Basil: Thank you, Dawson. Olivia lands right in Basil's open arm, and he brings the two of them close. Basil: Smile everyone! The camera goes off, capturing Basil's brilliant smile and'' Olivia ''and Dawson's stunned expressions. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions